


Farewell Corona

by SquipsHeere



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Cassarian, Cassarian Fluff, F/M, Fanfic, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquipsHeere/pseuds/SquipsHeere
Summary: It's a (for once!) fluff oneshot of Varian and Cassandra leaving Corona to go off on their own adventure in the world. It's a late little farewell from me to the Coaltion.





	Farewell Corona

"That's the last of it." Cass called up to Varian, grunting with the effort of tightening the strap holding up the last crate. The small wagon she and Varian had had spent the last few weeks building was full, save for space for the two to sit at the very front. Varian hopped down from the top of the pile of stuff where he'd been helping ensure nothing fell out. He'd been successful with it so far.  
"Where's the war?" Rapunzel teased, glancing in at the abundance of weapons, all obviously belonging to Cass, loaded into the wagon. She gave Cass a small punch on the shoulder to accompany her words. Cass returned the affectionate punch, a small smile on her face. But before Cass could respond verbally Eugene butted in, literally by pushing Cass to the side. He had been acting like more of a drama queen than usual all day, somehow.  
"I can't believe it, the Viper Lady and our little nerd going off on their own to explore the world. I feel so proud of them," He sobbed, exaggerating as much as he could, even wiping away some imaginary tears. He pulled Varian into a bear hug that could rival Rapunzel's. Varian had no hope of escaping.  
"I, am, nineteen a-thank you very much, meaning I'm  
not a 'little nerd'." Varian protested, struggling to set himself free. He was still shorter than Eugene, and had much less muscle on his wirey, skinny frame.  
Eugene ruffled his hair, making it more of a mess than usual, before finally releasing Varian. Varian stuck his tongue out at Eugene, trying to fix his hair as Cass and Rapunzel laughed at the two. It was no use as Rapunzel pulled him into another bear hug, even stronger than Eugene's.  
"I'm going to miss you guys so much! I really can't believe that you're leaving today!" Rapunzel said, pulling Cass into the hug, not letting her leave without giving her at least one hug.  
"Finally," Eugene added with a cough, earning him a kick from Rapunzel.  
"You guys know that you have to send me letters, I don't think I could wait until you two return to hear all your stories! And of course I want to know that you two are safe out there too!" Rapunzel continued on, her excitement evident. She finally released Varian and Cass, beaming at the two.  
"Of course we'll send some letters Raps, we'll be thinking of you. And besides, we'll be back before you know it," Cass assured her, getting pulled into one more hug before jumping onto the front seat of the wagon.  
"Bye Princess," Varian said, rubbing his neck while looking almost nervous at the thought that he was actually leaving Corona and everything he'd known.  
"I'm gonna miss you Varian, where are gonna be without our royal alchemist?" Rapunzel said, pulling him into another hug as well. He then turned to Eugene, getting pulled into another hug, complete with a noogie for the alchemist.  
"Well for one we'll be spending less on castle repairs." Eugene said in a matter-of-fact voice, incomplete due his devilish grin. This time Varian hit him.  
"Yea yea, I'm kidding. See ya kid. Hey, if the viper lady is forcing you to go with her blink twice." Eugene said, a hand on Varian's shoulder. Varian laughed, just imagining the look that Cassie was giving Eugene at the moment  
"Glad I won't have to see your face around, Fitzherjerk!" Cass called out with a smirk, picking up the reigns of a palace horse Raps had lent to the two. She waved over her shoulder, taking off before Eugene could fire off a reply.  
"I've been waiting for this day since I met you, Cassandra! Take your time coming back!" Eugene shouted through cupped hands, not letting Cass get in the last word, as he waved back sounding self-assured. Cass rolled her eyes at Eugene's retort, and sped up, hoping she was kicking up a bit of dust just to irritate Eugene. A silence settled over the two, each lost in their thoughts as their home began to fade into the distance. They wouldn't be able to return for some time, but it would always be there waiting for when they returned.  
"So this is really it, huh? Just you and me on an adventure, leaving our home behind," Varian commented, breaking the silence. He looked over at Cass, giving her a sweet smile, glad to finally be with her. His fourteen year old self was high-fiving him.  
"You've got that right, Nerd," Cass laughed, seeing his goofy expression. "It's just you, me, and the road." She settled back on the bench, at peace in the moment. A little wet raccoon nose poked Varian in the arm, followed by some dissatisfied chittering.  
"Yes you're here too Rudigar," Varian laughed, setting the raccoon on his shoulders.  
"I'm gonna miss that place," Varian sighed a moment later, turning to look at his broken home in Old Corona fade into the horizon, until he could no longer see it.  
Cass looked over at him, a sad smile on her face as she saw his forlorn look. She gave him an affectionate punch on the shoulder.  
"I mean, yea we're leaving our home behind and we won't be back for some time, but it'll still be here waiting for us for when we return. It'll always be there in our mind, the place, the people, and the memories. It's not goodbye, not for forever." Cass said, looking to the horizon. "But until we return, let's enjoy our new path." Varian turned back, planting a kiss on Cass' cheek.  
"Your right, now let's move on forward!" He put an arm around Cass, feeling content in this moment, sitting with his Cassie, riding off to the unknown with the sun setting behind them. It was a perfect moment.  
"You ready?"  
"As I'll eve-"  
A giant crash startled them, sending the horse rearing and Rudigar clinging onto Varian. Varian hopped down from his seat, seeing a crate on the ground.  
"Did you secure the strap earlier?" Cass asked, a smirk on her face.  
"Well, I thought I did... Huh there's the problem." Varian held up the torn strap. "Don't worry I've got extra," he assured, already digging it out.  
Cass laughed, knowing how many other extra things he had packed for the trip. They'd most likely end up using all of it, knowing his luck. A minute later he jumped back into his seat, a sheepish grin on his face.  
"Now I'm ready."  
They set off again, Varian once again with an arm around Cass, just the two of them on their way to a new adventure.


End file.
